Stephen Fry
Stephen Fry (ur. 24.08.1957 roku w Londynie, w Wielkiej Brytanii) – brytyjski aktor. Odtwórca roli Władcy Esgaroth w filmie Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga i Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii. Filmografia Filmy Aktor *Rydwany ognia *Cambridge Footlights Revue *Dobry ojciec *The Laughing Prisoner *The Secret Policeman's Third Ball *Czarna Żmija: Nonszalanckie lata *Opowieść wigilijna Czarnej Żmii *Rybka zwana Wandą *Garść prochu *Przyjaciele Petera *Sylvia Hates Sam *Stalag Luft *Narzeczona dla geniusza *Podchody *Farma na odludziu *O czym szumią wierzby *Spice World *Wilde *Live From The Lighthouse *Pretendent *Adwokat *The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything *Co się przydarzyło Haroldowi S? *Czarna Żmija: Tam i z powrotem *Best *Długość geograficzna *Sabotaż *Związki rodzinne *Odkrycie nieba *Kwartet *Gosford Park *Surrealissimo: The Scandalous Success of Salvador Dali *Marzenia do spełnienia *Cudowne lata bohemy *Rozwód po francusku *Historia pewnego misia *Peter Sellers - Życie & Śmierć *Ząb *V jak vendetta *Tom Brown's Schooldays *Tristram Shandy: Wielka ściema *Lustrzana maska *Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker *Dziewczyny z St. Trinian *Eichmann *Tales of the Riverbank *Dom chłopców *Odleciany cyrk Monty Pythona *Kłopoty rodu Pożyczalskich *Sherlock Holmes: Gra cieni *Doors Open *Clovis Dardentor *Super Clyde *Prawdziwa historia króla skandali *Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga * Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii *Czarodziejski flet *Kung-Fu master *Who Killed Saturday Night TV? *Blackadder Rides Again *Comic Relief: Say Pants to Poverty *Harry Potter i ja: Opowieść Joanne Kathleen Rowling *40 Years of University Challenge *Don't Crash: The Documentary of the Making of the Movie of the Book of the Radio Series of 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' *Harry Potter at the Castle: Magic at Midnight *Stephen Fry: The Secret Life of the Manic Depressive *Anglia górą: V jak Vendetta i Nowa Fala w komiksach *Pamiętaj, pamiętaj: Guy Fawkes i Spisek Prochowy *Wolność! Na zawsze!: Realizacja V jak Vendetta *'V for Vendetta' Unmasked *Stephen Fry: 50 Not Out *Harry Potter i ja - rok z życia J.K. Rowling *The Machine That Made Us *Blackadder's Most Cunning Moments *Fry and Laurie Reunited *The American Cinematheque Tribute to Robert Downey Jr *125 Years of Wimbledon: You Cannot Be Serious Dubbing *Autostopem przez galaktykę *The 50 Greatest Comedy Films *Blanche-Neige, la suite *Fawlty Towers Re-Opened *Safari 3D *Alicja w Krainie Czarów *Marsz dinozaurów *The Water Warriors *Once Upon a Time in the Kitchen *The Canterville Ghost Scenariusz *Cambridge Footlights Revue *The Crystal Cube *The Laughing Prisoner *Szczęśliwa zrywa *Cudowne lata bohemy *Czarodziejski flet Produkcja *Doors Open *Na spacerze *The Canterville Ghost Reżyseria *Cudowne lata bohemy Seriale Aktor *Wiecznie młodzi *Alfresco *Chance in a Million *Alas Smith And Jones *Kawałek Fry'a i Laurie'ego *Czarna Żmija 2 *Nasz człowiek w parlamencie *Filthy Rich & Catflap *Czarna Żmija 3 *This Is David Lander *Anything More Would Be Greedy *Czarna Żmija 4 *Jeeves and Wooster *Ned Blessing: The Story of My Life and Times *Strzelające gwiazdy *Cienka Niebieska Linia *Wodnikowe wzgórze *Gormenghast *Baddiel's Syndrome *Fortysomething *Absolute Power *Kości *Kingdom *Little Crackers *The Bleak Old Shop of Stuff *Playhouse Presents *Omnibus *The South Bank Show *Comedy Connections *Imagine *Who Do You Think You Are? *Statyści *Stephen Fry in America *Last Chance to See *Fry's Planet Word *In Love with Wilde Dubbing *The Natural World *Fire Island *Baddiel's Syndrome *Da Mob *Pocoyo *Ocean Giants Scenariusz *Not the Nine O'Clock News *Alfresco *Pushing Up Daisies *Kawałek Fry'a i Laurie'ego *Fire Island *Doktor Who *Stephen Fry in America *Little Crackers Produkcja *Kingdom *Little Crackers *Playhouse Presents Gry wideo *Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic *Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu *Harry Potter i Czara Ognia *Fable II *LittleBigPlanet *Alicja w Krainie Czarów *Fable III *LittleBigPlanet 2 *PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale Ciekawostki *Cierpi na zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe. *Ma starszego brata Rogera i młodszą siostrę Jo. *Jest narratorem w brytyjskich wydaniach audiobooków "Harry'ego Pottera" J.K. Rowling. Kategoria:Aktorzy en:Stephen Fry es:Stephen Fry fr:Stephen Fry ru:Стивен Фрай